


Consequences

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: Sex, Spies and Videotape [1]
Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, you’re the last person I expected to see....after everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://medie.livejournal.com/profile)[**medie**](http://medie.livejournal.com/)

There was a cut above Will's left eye, a bruise shaped like a fist over his cheek. His clear, blue eyes were gazing at Jack with that wide, open expression of determination Jack had come to know and respect.

"You look surprised to see me." Will sat down beside him at the bar, ordering a beer from the bartender.

Jack tossed back the rest of his scotch, feeling it burn as it went down. He set the glass down on the bar carefully, resisting the urge to call for another. Alcohol was not going to help him tonight.

His eyes were drawn to Will's fingers playing with the beer bottle. The knuckles were scraped and swollen. He knew there were other marks adorning Will's body hidden by his clothes. Cuts and abrasions on his chest and stomach. Twin bruises on Will's hips perfectly matching Jack's fingers.

"Well, you're the last person I expected to see....after everything."

The words hung between them, bringing back vivid images and scenes to play out in Jack's mind, no matter how hard he tried to ignore them.

A mission gone horribly wrong, the leer directed at Will as their would be prey turned out to be their hunter. The feel of Will beneath him, skin slick with sweat, the hungry eyes on them, watching their every move.

"Did you not think I wouldn't know who you were after when you asked me to approach one of my contacts?"

Will's voice was low, almost intimate as he talked.

"I have been gathering Intel and trying to analyse this assassin for months now trying to help bring him down. I know how he kills, how he likes to be paid. I also know about some of his stranger proclivities. That he gets off on watching others have sex."

Jack said nothing, his hands clasping the glass. Will leaned closer to him, his voice insistent.

"I could have said no, Jack, at any time. I could have just given you my contact's name and how to get in touch with him instead of going with you. I knew what might happen if the mission went wrong and we were caught. You didn't force me into anything, Jack and it wasn't your fault the mission was a complete disaster."

Jack turned to look at Will, to see the other man gazing at him. He held Will's gaze steadily, seeing nothing but trust and acceptance. The same look Will had when Jack slid into him in front of a room full of strangers.

"Be reassured, Will, that I know I didn't force you. I was also quite aware that you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to help me." Jack kept his voice cool and empty, his eyes still locked onto Will's.

Will studied him for a moment, and Jack could see the questions in his eyes, wondering why Jack had been avoiding him since they came back. Finally, Will glanced away, digging into his pocket to pull out a couple of bills. He laid them on the bar and left.

Jack stared down at his empty glass before giving in and motioning over the bartender. What would the other man say when the real reason for Jack avoiding Will was not because of guilt over what had happened, though the guilt was there, but because Jack had enjoyed taking Will.

The sex had been rough and clumsy but surprisingly intense. So much so, Jack wanted to do it again, to take his time and let the pleasure grow slowly between them. To watch Will come and to feel his body moving against Jack's. Just the two of them in his bed, with no strangers to watch them.


End file.
